


I Wanna Be the Sand Inside that Hourglass

by flutterbutt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterbutt/pseuds/flutterbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has the loveliest nipples Harry has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be the Sand Inside that Hourglass

Louis has the loveliest nipples Harry has ever seen.

They’re a delicate shade of brown-pink, and so small that Harry can only just bite down on them. Perfect for Harry to play with.

The most amazing thing about them is that they’re so achingly, exquisitely sensitive that Louis will come apart the moment Harry strokes them. Louis responds so beautifully to having his nipples touched. He goes completely pliant, shivering and whimpering, so unlike the way he is most of the time. Harry can do whatever he wants and Louis lets him.

Sometimes Harry craves touching Louis’ nipples, and he just can’t help it. They’ll be with the other boys watching a movie when Harry will be struck by a sudden urge to feel them under his hands. He’ll pull Louis close against his chest with an arm around his shoulders, and every so often, he’ll run his palm over Louis’ shirtfront. It’s casual enough that the other boys never notice a thing, but Harry can feel how hard Louis’ nipples are through the thin cotton of his shirt, can hear how high and tight Louis’ breathing gets. Without moving his gaze away from the screen, he’ll quietly wet the tips of his fingers in his mouth and sneak his hand up Louis’ shirt so he can pinch them gently and drag the pad of his thumb over the very tips of them. Eventually, Louis will raise his hands over his head in a fake yawn and inform the others that he’s going to bed. By the time they look up, his back is turned and only Harry can see how hard he is. Predictably, Harry will stand up five minutes later and go for a bathroom break that he has no intention of returning from. He finds Louis in their room already fucking himself with two fingers, and always fails to catch the condom that Louis throws at his head.

It’s not purely the aesthetics of it that Harry enjoys. Touching Louis’ nipples is one of the few surefire ways to make him go still and quiet. Harry can always tell which days Louis is not feeling his best because his usual wonderfully bouncy energy turns frantic and loud, and Harry knows when to pull him aside and calm him down. He’ll push Louis up against the wall in an empty dressing room, ruck his top up to his armpits, and press his mouth to Louis’ nipples. Once he’s letting out breathless, wordless moans and his dick is straining against his trousers, Harry will drag Louis’ hands away from where they’re clinging to Harry’s back and move them up to Louis’ nipples. Then he sinks to his knees and blows Louis until he comes. It takes Louis a while to get his breath back afterwards, so Harry smoothes down his clothes and fixes his hair for him while Louis dazedly smiles up at him. Louis is peaceful for the rest of the day after that, cuddlier and moving slower than usual.

It’s great for days like today, when Harry can see how exhausted Louis is by how long it takes him to blink, when he can see from Louis’ hunched shoulders how overwhelmed he is from being a constant leader. Louis always takes care of everyone else, and Harry knows he loves it, but sometimes it takes its toll. Everyone else is on the other side of the door now, and Harry is going to take care of Louis.

Some days, he likes to tease Louis, likes to wind him up before he gives him what he wants. He’ll finger Louis and use his other hand to hold Louis down by his chest. No matter how much Louis begs, Harry will hold his body as far away from Louis as he can, lick and suck at his nipples while Louis thrusts his hips up towards nothing. It makes Louis turn red and drip with sweat, and Harry loves it. On days like today, though, that would be too much.

It’s been three months since they’ve been home. They just finished a stretch of fours shows in two days, and they have another five shows coming up in the next week. On top of that, there was a rather nasty article about one of Louis’ favorite singers slagging them off the other day. Harry knows that Louis misses the feeling of coming back to the same home every night, and days like this one always get to him.

Days like today, it’s all about contact. Harry waits until they have a stretch of a few hours where they will be uninterrupted, then strips them both down. With great relish, he lays all over Louis in the middle of their hotel bed and tells him to get himself off.

“Can’t with you on top of my dick like this,” Louis huffs.

“Yeah, you can.” Harry holds Louis’ gaze as he bends his head to kitten lick Louis’ left nipple. Just to make sure he gets the message.

Louis’ breath hitches. “Y-yeah, okay.” He struggles to slide his hand under Harry’s middle, and fits it as best he can around his growing erection. Harry knows there’s no way he’s going to get the angle he wants like this.

He nuzzles happily into the soft patch of hair at the center of Louis’ chest. “Mm, you’re beautiful.”

Louis grimaces at him, but Harry begins rubbing firm little circles over his nipples before he can protest. “Most beautiful boy in the whole world.” He kisses a slow line down Louis’ neck before laving over both of his nipples with his tongue and latching on to suck gently. He can feel Louis fully hard beneath him.

Louis is so gorgeous like this. It's one of the few times he'll let Harry see him vulnerable, will surrender control even for a moment. Harry thinks part of it is the contrast, the high, desperate moans coming from such a strong little body. Louis' hard chest and biceps strain and clench beneath Harry's hands. His powerful thighs quake around Harry's waist. All of his loud bravado and strong will melts out of him and his body is so small, so perfectly formed, and every part of it belongs to Harry. Harry can't breathe with how much he loves him.

Harry gets his hands around Louis's arms, gripping hard to feel them flex as Louis' hand works below him. He buries his face in the smell of Louis' chest and opens his mouth over a nipple. Using just his hot breath is a tease, he knows, and today isn't about that, but he can never seem to stop himself from playing with Louis when he's like this. Just a little. Just to see Louis strain a little.

Louis keens below him, bucking his hips up to get a little more friction. The head of Louis' dick drags over Harry's abs, and Harry lets out a little groan. He's not going to let himself get off before Louis does, but it's tortuous when Louis is like this. "Keep your hips still," he mutters.

Louis lets out a frustrated whine. "Harry—can't—please," he stutters. "Need to— _something_ , please."

Harry pinches Louis' nipple slightly harder than he would usually. Louis gets one warning.

"Fuck," Louis groans.

Harry puts his mouth back on Louis' chest and sucks faint bruises all around his pecs. He doesn’t really expect Louis to be able to keep his hips down, and he’s hoping he won’t. Sure enough, Louis makes it about a minute before he bucks his hips up again. Without saying a word, Harry takes both of Louis' wrists and crosses them above Louis' head. "Keep them there," he tells him, gently.

Louis lets out another loud whine but grips his own wrists tightly, and oh, this is even better than holding him down. This is lovely.

"You can move your hips all you want now," Harry murmurs sweetly. "So long as your hands stay here. Go ahead, rut up against me."

Harry puts his head down again and takes a moment to just listen to the wild pulsing of Louis' heart under his ear.

Louis doesn't really like being bitten hard, on his nipples or anywhere, so Harry never uses the full force of his teeth. He knows the exact pressure he needs when he closes his teeth around Louis' nipple that will make him let out a long, throaty groan, that exact line between pain and pleasure. He feels Louis plant his feet on the bed and thrust up against him hard the first time he does it, and does it again and again.

Their bodies, sealed with a thin sheen of sweat, unstick when he pulls back to look at Louis. Louis looks like he's about to dissolve right there on the sheets. His eyes are screwed shut and his jaw has fallen open, gasping. His hair is stuck to his forehead, so Harry takes a moment to tenderly push it back. Harry bends down again and presses the softest of kisses to Louis's nipples, knowing that the texture of his lips will drive Louis insane after his teeth. He doesn't stop until Louis is chanting his name brokenly above him, and his dick is pulsing under Harry's body.

His nipples must be long past hypersensitive by now. Harry slides down Louis' body to mouth at his belly, lave his tongue over Louis' navel. He sucks a few love bites into the tender, soft skin of his tummy before sliding down to Louis' hips. Louis' eyes are open now, half-lidded as he stares down at Harry and pants. Usually, he takes charge when Harry blows him, tells him what to do, how quick to go, grunts out a warning when he's close. Harry knows he won't do any of those things this time, that he's way too far gone to get any words out.

So Harry sinks his mouth down over the head of Louis' dick nice and slow. He has one hand on Louis' hips to keep them flush against the bed and the other hand holding the base of Louis' dick as a guide, and he swallows Louis down until his lips meet his fist. It's obvious that Louis isn't going to last long. Maybe tomorrow, Harry will give Louis a drawn out, luxurious blowjob, because he loves this too. He speeds up the pace a little bit, keeping his lips tight, and his jaw already has the beginning of a lovely ache. He’s been so hard for so long, but he’s focused on this, focused on Louis. Finally, with a breathy cry of “ _Harry,_ ” Louis comes. Harry keeps his mouth tight around the head of his dick to ease him through it, then draws back.

Louis’ arms are flung out on either side of him and his head is thrown back like something just exploded in front of him. Harry crawls up to him and pets his tummy with one hand, because he can’t not be touching some part of Louis right now. Harry nuzzles his shoulder, keeps petting him until Louis turns his face toward him, gives him a slow look down and up. From the brightness of his eyes, Harry can tell that his earlier annoyance has dissipated, and feels a surge of pride.

“Get on with it, then,” Louis says, slow and rough, with a little tilt to his mouth.

Harry lets out a bark of laughter at that as he wraps a hand around his dick. Louis rolls over onto his side, head propped in his hand, to watch. His torso is littered with little bruises, his nipples are raw-looking and red, and his lazy smile gleams. The way he’s laying highlights the curves of his body, makes the dip in his waist look even more dramatic. Harry lets out a moan, speeding his hand up. “So fucking pretty,” he grunts out.

Louis smiles a little deeper at that. “You’ve said.”

“Can’t say it enough,” Harry groans. “You’re so perfect, Lou, your fucking _body_ —“

Louis pulls Harry’s hand away from his dick and replaces it with his mouth. He’s moving sluggishly, but he swirls his tongue against the underside of Harry’s dick in just the right way. His shoulder blades shift under his skin as he gets comfortable on his stomach. Harry puts his hand on the middle of Louis’ back to feel the heat of his skin and his muscles, and the way his hand spans most of the small of Louis’ back makes his toes curl.

“Love your mouth, Lou, your tongue,” Harry babbles. “Love everything about you, love you— _fuck_.” He can see the amused crinkle of Louis’ eyes even as he’s coming.

“You know,” Louis says, settling back next to Harry, “You get proper romantic during sex. I’m starting to think you only like me for my nipples.”

“They’re beautiful nipples,” Harry slurs, still breathing heavy.

Louis snorts. “I’m pretty sure you’re the only person in the world who would ever describe _nipples_ as beautiful.”

“Yours are,” Harry says softly. “Because they’re yours.”

Louis groans, smacking a small hand over Harry’s face. “Stop. No. Cheese limit has been reached.”

Harry takes Louis’ hand into his own much larger one, cradles it against his chest. He knows that the look on his face must be disgustingly adoring. “Every single part of you is beautiful.”

“Ugh, _Hazza_.”

“I mean it! Every little bit.”

Louis gives him an unimpressed look. “My stinky feet?”

Harry nods solemnly. “Toe jam and all.”

“The inside of my nostrils.”

Harry gives him a peck right on the underside of his nose. “Yup.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Louis rolls his eyes, but Harry can see a pleased flush spread over his cheeks.

“Ridicu _louis_ ,” Harry whispers. Louis glares at him and he dissolves into mad cackles.

“Get away from me,” Louis huffs, pulling his hand away.

“Better idea. Shower with me?”

Louis heaves a very put-upon sigh. “I suppose I can. But you’ll have to prop me up against the wall, and probably wash my hair for me. Can’t quite feel my legs.”

“Feeling better, are we?” Harry asks, smirking.

Louis swats him on his stomach. “Smug bastard.” A fond smile curls his lips, though Harry can tell that he’s trying to suppress it. He rolls over to the edge of the mattress, like he’s about to get up, but Harry bolts around the bed before he can get his feet on the ground.

“Come here,” he says, holding his arms out.

Louis beams up at him, and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and allows himself to be cradled against Harry’s chest. “Have I mentioned that you’re ridiculous?”

Harry bites his lip.

“Do _not_ say it again,” Louis warns, digging his nails into Harry’s shoulder blade. “I will walk to the bathroom myself.”

“Okay.” Harry kisses Louis’ forehead, then his mouth. “I’m ridiculous.”

“Alright.”

“Ridiculously in love with you.”

Louis slumps down in Harry’s arms, defeated, but giggling in spite of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user [jammydodgerlou](http://jammydodgerlou.tumblr.com)
> 
> title from "Jenny" by Walk the Moon


End file.
